Pandwarf (3.5e Race)
=Pandwarves= pangoloid and dwarf. They are the ultimate tanks.]] Personality Their personality usually takes on the mining, crafting aspects the two races share. Thus they tend to be people of pride, and rude or surly to those not used to dwarves and their ways. They also tend toward obsessing over their work, be it crafting, or war. Physical Description Both races are known for their iron toughness and it simply is increased when the races breed. Always thick and stocky, low slung to the ground to the point where they are almost small, they look heavy even to dwarves. They are partially hairy, where they will often grow hair only on certain parts of them such as a beard or mustaches or their heads, and any combination of places... but in those places they grow a great deal of hair. Some pride in growing very long flowing hair, using it as a sort of status symbol. Females tend to keep their hair on the tops of their heads rather than as beards, but the same rule applies. They possess slight snouts more pronounced than the half-pangoloid, and their ears tend to be longer than before. They are very thick and their skin is quite rough, but it still does not provide natural armor, instead only serving to toughen them in general. Their bones are thick and heavy as steel. Relations With their own they are in their element, but they share the same pitfalls as dwarves. While not terrible, they are brash and often come off a bit rough. Alignment Pandwarves may be of any alignment, but they tend towards lawful lifestyles and stray away from evil. Lands They populate mining towns and underground cities, where duteous work can be had and crafting can be done. Where there are dwarves, or both dwarves and pangoloid, there are pandwarves. Religion They follow the local gods, usually pangoloid or dwarven. Language They speak Common, Pangal, and Dwarven. A few who work deep below even pick up Undercommon. Names They have the same sorts of names as their pangoloid and dwarven kin. Racial Traits * , , : Tough as nails, but their leathery skin still slows them, and their personality could use some work. * ( ): They are closer to their humanoid dwarven traits when it comes to types. * : As medium-sized creatures, pandwarves have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Pandwarves base land speed is 20 feet. However, pandwarves can move at this speed even when wearing medium or heavy armor or when carrying a medium or heavy load (unlike other creatures, whose speed is reduced in such situations). * Darkvision (Ex): Pandwarves can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and pandwarves can function just fine with no light at all. * Stonecunning (Ex): This ability grants a pandwarf a +2 racial bonus on Search checks to notice unusual stonework, such as sliding walls, stonework traps, new construction (even when built to match the old), unsafe stone surfaces, shaky stone ceilings, and the like. Something that isn’t stone but that is disguised as stone also counts as unusual stonework. A pandwarf who merely comes within 10 feet of unusual stonework can make a Search check as if he were actively searching, and a pandwarf can use the Search skill to find stonework traps as a rogue can. A pandwarf can also intuit depth, sensing his approximate depth underground as naturally as a human can sense which way is up. * Stability (Ex): A pandwarf gains a +8 bonus on ability checks made to resist being bull rushed or tripped when standing on the ground (but not when climbing, flying, riding, or otherwise not standing firmly on the ground). * Racial bonuses: +4 on Craft on stone or metal items, +2 on Appraise checks that are related to stone or metal items., +2 Knowledge (Geography) * Automatic Languages: Common, Dwarven, and Pangal. * Bonus Languages: Giant, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, Terran, and Undercommon. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race